


Sunny Days

by Straight_Arrow



Series: The Love That Remains [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Arrow/pseuds/Straight_Arrow
Summary: [set before 'The Wicked Walk on Every Side'][Written by Maddy]As the new school year at Hogwarts approaches, Solana soaks in the sunny days with her family before setting back out to school.
Series: The Love That Remains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711501





	Sunny Days

Streaks of sunlight glitzed through Solana’s tall windows. Solana arose with the sun, stretching her shoulders out along her mattress. Her hair fell like a charcoal waterfall alongside her head and stuck out in some places like a mediocrely sewn scarf. Opening her eyes, she kicked off her quilted covers and stood on the warm hardwood floor.

Solana’s plants gave the room a healthy green glow. The girl took much pride in her plant expertise. After all, she felt accomplished when she saw how great her plants had grown! Solana smiled and grabbed a small spritz bottle. Going from plant to plant, she gave a spray of cool mist, the water droplets shining in the early morning sun.

Ivy branched out and many flower pots lined her room’s walls. Outside one of her windows, sat a window planter, which spilled out dainty pink flowers during the summer time. Her plants basked in the warm morning sunshine, soaking in every ray of sun. Solana’s room held so much warmth, there was no need for heating systems in this room.

Usually, England was rainy and cold, but today the odds were in favor of Solana’s indoor garden of flora. Solana pushed open one of her windows and a warm gust of fresh air came tumbling in.

“Ahh. Much better.” She mumbled to herself.

Solana’s gaze fell to a small, curtained pedestal that had moon prints on the curtains. The girl snuck up upon the pedestal and opened its curtains. Lovelen, the family bird, gave a displeased chirp.

The intelligent bird tried to pull the curtains closed and mimicked out a small “No!”

Solana gave a chuckle and opened the curtains again. “Lovelen? The sun arises! As must you!” Solana scoffed with a hand on her hip. 

The pink Galah Cockatoo gave a shrill complaint, it’s wings flapping against its pedestal. Solana gave a cheery smile and let the bird coax itself into her long arm. Lovelen climbed up her arms and rested at her left shoulder. The bird eventually stopped moping and settled comfortably on Solana’s shoulder.

“There you go. Stop complaining.” Solana teased, petting her pointer finger across Lovelen’s neck.

Solana slipped on her house sandals and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. The stairwell was lined with pictures of her family, but it mostly had pictures of her in her youth. Many of these pictures were just her playing in dirt. Lovelen was seen in a few, he was one old bird. Almost 40 years old.

Solana saw the kitchen. It was small, but it was quaint and cozy. She could smell lemon bread and some other spice concoction. This house always smelled like baked foods and goods. Her mother was at the sink washing dishes and her father sat at the kitchen table reading the paper. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Solana met eyes with her father at the kitchen table.

“Hiya Dad.” She said warmly, pulling out a chair and sitting across her father at the table. Lovelen stretched his wings and flew off into the living room, probably to find Solana’s grandmother. 

Solana’s father was a kind soul. He looked like a character straight out of a children’s television program. His skin was an apricot color that had many freckles and friendly wrinkles. He had a pair of reading glasses that rested at the tip of his nose. He wore a yellow sweater with a white collar sticking out from underneath it. His hands were always manicured and clean, on his ring finger he wore a gold wedding band.

“Why hello there. Any plans today?” He said, putting down his newspaper. 

Solana hummed, “No, not really. You?” Solana asked even though she knew the answer.

“Just working a shift at the bank today. Like every other Saturday.” He chimed.

Solana’s mother turned around from her position at the sink. She had long hair like Solana, her hair was like an ink spill. It was tied in a loose bun that hung at her shoulders. Her dark hazel eyes blended in with her clear, tan skin. Her cheeks were a warm reddish blush and she had beautiful cheekbones and a slim face. She wore a simple, yellow sundress with her house sandals. 

She rolled her eyes at Solana’s father. “You work all the time, honey. You really should stay home on Saturdays.” Her mother sighed, splashing a small amount of water onto her husband.

Her husband gave a comedic recoil and laughed. Solana’s father gave a heavy sigh, “Well, without me, that little bank would crumble.” He ended with a small giggle. Solana smiled.

“He’s right, momma.” Solana grinned, laughing at the water droplets on her father’s cheek.

“I’m always right!” He replied, taking a small napkin and wiping off the water. Solana’s mother sighed with a chuckle, “Yeah right.”

Solana stood from her seat at the table and walked through an open arch into the living room. The living room was joyously cluttered with old herb books, records, and tall house plants. An old jazz record played. Once through the arch, Solana saw her grandmother.

The older woman was spritzing the living room plants with a water bottle, humming a little tune. On top of her head was Lovelen, who was also chirping along to the old jazz tune. Lovelen tiptoed around and off the woman’s head and glided over to Solana’s outstretched arm. 

“Good morning daadee ma!” Solana chirped, walking over to the side to hug her grandmother. Her grandmother stood up straight and gave her granddaughter a tighter hug.

“Good morning dhoop! The sun cannot outshine you this morning.” She smiled. “Lovelen seems to like you now.” The elderly woman motioned to the bird on Solana’s shoulder.

Solana giggled, “He was mad I woke him up early.” 

“I know. He wouldn’t stop chirping about it.” The elder woman grinned. Lovelen understood the words and comedically flew with an angry manner to his living room pedestal. With a shrill chirp, Lovelen pulled his curtains closed. Solana sighed playfully.

Solana looked at the plants her grandmother was watering. “Are these beauties for the shop?” Solana questioned. 

They were white flowers with tiny specks of yellow at the base of the petals. Crafted and bred specifically for the specks. There were so many shrubs and vases of them. It must’ve taken a long time. Solana’s grandmother was a florist, and a damn good one. These flowers in particular had given her trouble, but she did it.

“Yes, yes. They are for a special order. A wedding, I believe.” The grandmother replied. She turned back to her flowers, looking at them with a proud gaze. 

“They were very particular, the people who ordered. Almost too particular. But, I think I got it this time.” Solana’s grandmother laughed.

“They will love them, daadee ma.” Solana grinned.

“They better! I worked hard on these things!” The elder woman huffed. Solana gave a small laugh.

Solana smiled and then heard her father get up and head for the door. Solana turned and skipped briskly to the door, her house sandals slapping on the hardwood floor.

Her mother gave her father a kiss on the cheek and Solana rushed in to hug him. “My girls.” He said through a smile. Solana’s mother took his hat off the coat rack and placed it atop his head.

“We’ll have to go on a day out together soon, Lana. I promise.” Her father grinned.

“Oh! Can we go to Diagon alley soon? I need new robes and books for school this fall!” Solana asked.

“Of course, darling. Make a list.” He smiled, yet it was a bit sad. Summer was almost already over. And soon Solana would head back to Hogwarts, away from her family.

Her father checked his watch and sighed, “Got to go!” And started to open the door.

“See you later lovelies.” He waved goodbye and walked out the door, his hat resting on his head.

Solana smiled and watched him walk down the street through the front window. She waved, feeling like a child. After seeing her father disappear down the street she strided back through the kitchen. She poured herself some cold water with a lemon slice in a glass cup then headed to the living room.

Her grandmother continued to water and box up the yellow-speckled flowers, preparing them for the trip to the countryside. The jazz record continued to play throughout the living room. Solana could still smell the lemon bread and brunch that cooked in the kitchen. 

Solana gave a soft sigh, she loved her home. She only wished that autumn was a little farther away. Soon, she’d travel to see her family in India. And then back home. And then to school. She wished summer lasted a month longer. 

At least she’d see her friends. And Belladonna. It would be okay. Solana loves school anyway. Only if she could bring her household with her. At least her time away from her family will bring the time they all have together so much better. 

Solana placed her glass on a coaster that sat on her coffee table. Her eyes caught sight of a herbology book. She took a seat on the sofa and opened the small book she bummed off her Herbology professor at Hogwarts. 

With a small sigh she started to read. Grinning to herself, she fell into the words.


End file.
